


The Reaper took him yesterday ...

by Walking_In_The_Shadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, am i the only one crying over my cat's death more than over a human being?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Walking_In_The_Shadows
Summary: The best way to hide one's secrets is plain view, so, I decided to write my anguish at my cat's death here, where no one would care.If you are interested, you are welcome to read to small bout of nothingless





	

The Reaper took him Yesterday

The Reaper came to fetch him Yesterday  
yet he was young, so full of life and mischief  
The Reaper came to fetch him yesterday  
Leaving behind a stiff cadaver with half-lided eyes  
small, yet so hard to the touch, with  
glassy green jewels staring into nothingless  
Leaving behind a small body in a nest made of leaves,  
to hopefully take him to a nest full of joy

Oh my God  
this slave begs you  
to take aways this heart wrentching sorrow  
Oh my God  
this humble slave begs you  
to have given him a swift and quick death.  
Oh my God.

He was only five months old  
a little bundle of happiness  
that loved to wander in the streets  
A bad boy, he was  
my sweet little baby bad boy

Couldn't even die in my arm,  
knowing that I loved him  
Death reaped him from my life,  
Too quick, too fast  
while no one was looking  
Could I have saved him?  
I don't know, and it hurts even more.

Oh my God  
this slave begs you  
to take aways this heart wrentching sorrow

'Cause he went up to the sky,  
leaving me alone  
with a house full of memories  
and a gaping heart that begs to be stitched whole

'Cause he went up to the sky  
leaving me alone on earth  
searching for his eyes  
in this straless crying sky

'Cause he went up to the sky  
leaving me today, alone  
with nothing left but scathered memories.


End file.
